Odeio não te odiar!
by JuliaMoreira
Summary: Short fic de Freddie e Sam, baseada no poema do filme: Dez coisas que eu odeio em você mas eu já contei 13 coisas :D...


1) Nome da Fanfic: **ODEIO NÃO TE ODIAR**

2) Classificação: Livre

3) Gênero: Comédia/Romântica – Short Fic

4) Shipper: Freddie Benson e Samantha Puckett

5) Uma breve sinopse: Short fic de Freddie e Sam, baseada no poema do filme: Dez coisas que eu odeio em você (mas eu já contei 13 coisas :D...)

**ODEIO NÃO TE ODIAR**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**_ AIIIIIII!** – gritava Sam enquanto caía ao chão e apertava fortemente sua panturrilha... A garota chorava de dor.

**_ OU QUE FOI, SAM?** – perguntaram Freddie e Carly ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam na casa da Carly, se preparando para mais um show do _**iCarly**_. Quando Freddie se abaixou perto de Sam, esta agarrou em seu braço com força e chorava cada vez mais...

_ Diz onde está doendo, Sam! – pediu Freddie.

_ Aqui – Sam conseguiu gritar, enquanto apontava para sua perna.

_ Nossa! – disse Freddie ao tocar no local indicado. – Você está tendo fortes contrações musculares!

_ **EU SEIII!** – berrou Sam, agarrando com mais força no braço dele.

_ São cãibras! – sentenciou Freddie.

_ Que faremos? – perguntou Carly.

_ Você tem alguma pomada com cânfora em casa, Carly?

_ **NÃO!** – Carly gritou apavorada.

_ Deixe-me pensar. – Freddie pediu, enquanto apertava com força a perna de Sam, que continuava chorando – Lá em casa também não tem... **AH! JÁ SEI!** Uma farmácia, Carly! Vá numa farmácia aqui perto e compre uma pomada para cãibras...

- Ok, ok, ok, ok – disse Carly, correndo para pegar sua bolsa e saindo porta afora.

_ Fique calma Sam! – pediu Freddie – Eu vou massagear um pouco sua perna e depois colocar uma compressa de gelo, enquanto a Carly chega com a pomada, ok?

_ **NÃO**! – berrava Sam enquanto Freddie massageava os músculos afetados pela cãibra e alongava a perna dolorida dela. – **EU TE ODEIO, FREDDIE!!!** **AIIIIII, ISSO DÓI!!!!**

_ Calma, Sam! – pediu ele, achando engraçado o fato dela não ter inventado nenhum apelido novo com seu nome. _"Ela deve estar sentindo mesmo muita dor, a cãibra vai e volta o tempo todo"_ – pensou ele – Vou te deixar um pouquinho aqui enquanto pego o gelo, ok?

**_ NÃO! NÃO SAI DAQUI, FREDDIE! AIIIIIIII! – **Sam gritou novamente após outra cãibra mais forte. Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos azuis. Ela odiava se sentir frágil perto de Freddie, o garoto que lhe despertava toda espécie de sentimento.

_ Escuta, Sam – pediu Freddie. – Olha pra mim! – Ele ordenou e levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo. _ Vou te levantar e pôr você naquele puf ali no canto, ok?

Sam emitiu um **ok** bem fraquinho e Freddie ajudou-a se levantar, mas ela não conseguiu se apoiar na perna machucada e pendeu para o lado. Ele teve um reflexo rápido e não a deixou cair, erguendo-a nos braços. Freddie se surpreendeu de como a garota era leve. Ou ele estava muito forte ou Sam era mesmo muito levinha. Isso, definitivamente, não combinava com a garota durona e brava que ele conhecia.

De fato, seus sentimentos por Sam vinham mudando muito, principalmente depois do primeiro beijo que ambos trocaram. Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não tinha mais obsessão por Carly. Aquilo fora um sentimento infantil. Passara a reparar em Sam, a achá-la bonita, a pensar muito nela... Pensava até demais... A cada dia, sentia mais e mais vontade de estar perto dela... Só não entendia porque ela lhe odiava tanto... _"As pernas dela eram belas, macias e bem torneadas... O cheiro dela era tão bom..."_

**_ ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, BENSON! OU VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!** – começou a gritar Sam arrancando Freddie de seus devaneios, mas outra forte cãibra fez novamente com que ela se contorcesse de dor e mais lágrimas lhe saltassem aos olhos. Freddie deitou-a sob o puf e começou a massagear novamente sua perna, visivelmente comovido com o sofrimento dela. Nem escutava mais os impropérios que ela falava. – **TE ODEIO, FREDDIE!!! ODEIO, ODEIO, ODEIO!!!** – Sam chorava.

__ Ora, ora – começou ele, a fim de distraí-la. _ Você vai ter que se decidir Sam, ou você me quer por perto ou você me odeia... O que vai ser, hein?? – ele prosseguia massageando...

_ **ODEIO VOCÊ... AIIIII!!!!!** – ela gritou quando ele fez nova compressão no músculo afetado.

_ Bem, então eu vou ali pegar o gelo... – provocou Freddie...

**_ NÃO!!** – berrou Sam – **NÃO OUSE SAIR DAQUI, BENSON!!!**

_ Assim não dá, Sam – rebateu ele, já desconfiado que aquela garota não lhe odiava tanto quanto ela dizia e prosseguiu massageando a perna dela. _ O que eu faço tanto para você me odiar, Samantha? Hein?– perguntou...

Sam não gostou da pergunta e começou a falar, descontroladamente, enquanto chorava de dor:

_ **ODEIO O MODO COMO FALA COMIGO! E QUANDO ME CHAMA DE SAMANTHA! – **Sam resmungou.

_ Ora, posso mudar isso. – disse ele – Como você quer que eu fale com você? – ele rebateu. – _**Sa – man – tha...**_

_ **ODEIO ESSE SEU JEITO NERD!** – Ela atacou, entre lágrimas. Teve ímpetos de socá-lo, mas a dor na sua perna era forte demais.

_ Não sou tão nerd assim, Sam. Você sabe...

_ **Detesto o corte do seu cabelo. **– Sam foi baixando a voz. Estava começando a ficar incrivelmente embriagada por causa do tom de voz que Freddie usava e pelo cheiro do perfume dele.

_ Ora, posso cortar de outro jeito. – ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

_ **Odeio suas camisas listradas!** – ela respondeu, já completamente hipnotizada pelo sorriso de Freddie. _ **Odeio quando você mente...**

**_ **Ora, o que tem minhas camisas?** – **Freddie sorriu matreiro.** _ **Elas são tão... listradas! E eu não minto, Sam!

**_ Mente sim! – **disse ela, nervosa.

_ Talvez um pouquinho... Às vezes. – ele piscou. _ Melhor?

_ Um...um pouco. – respondeu ela, mais entorpecida pela proximidade de Freddie.

_ O que mais você odeia em mim? – Freddie falou, agora acariciando os cabelos dela...

_ **Odeio como está sempre certo...**

**_ **Eu não estou sempre certo...** – **respondeu ele** – **Só em 99,9% das vezes... – Nesse ponto, Sam sorriu.

_ **Odeio quando você me faz rir**. – ela disse, mais relaxada – **Mas odeio mais ainda, quando você me faz chorar...**

**_ **E quando eu a fiz chorar, Sam?

_ **Você não se importa comigo.** – Sam respondeu e o encarou, estapeando a mão dele que estava em seus cabelos. – Tanto quanto se importa com a Carly. **Não fica perto de mim, **tanto quanto fica dela.

_ Você está com ciúmes da Carly, Samantha Puckett? – Freddie zombou, confirmando suas suspeitas e sentindo uma enorme satisfação... Tinha vontade de dar pulos de alegria, mas procurou se controlar.

**_ NÃO! **– Sam respondeu nervosa, sabendo o efeito que suas palavras tiveram em Freddie. Ela praticamente tinha confessado que o amava... – Não é bem isso... Quer dizer... Eu só queria... – Sam tentou se levantar, porém sua perna doía muito ainda, e mancava. Ela se perdeu nas palavras e não sabia mais o que dizer...

_ Aonde você pensa que vai, hein? – disse Freddie segurando-a. Sam desequilibrou-se novamente e ele a abraçou pela cintura, prendendo-a com os braços. Ela não conseguiu mais se mexer, nem falar, nem raciocinar... Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados e dispersos sobre seu rosto banhando por lágrimas de dor e angústia. Freddie segurou algumas mechas entre os dedos e as afastou _ Seus cabelos são tão lindos, Sam! E quer saber mais? – Sam nem piscava. _ Eu não consigo deixar de pensar em você desde o dia em que nos beijamos... – Nesse ponto, Sam parou de respirar. _ Seus lábios são tão perfeitos e que olhos lindos você tem! – Freddie foi dizendo isso e se inclinando para encontrar os lábios dela com os seus. Sam assustou-se e recuou a cabeça um pouco para trás, mas ele a segurou e beijou-a, no início delicadamente, depois com mais intensidade.

Sam sentiu o rosto ferver quando aquele beijo terminou e ela teve que abrir seus olhos para encarar Freddie. Sua vontade era de correr e sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas não podia, tinha que enfrentá-lo. Freddie não era o NERD tão bobinho que ela pensava e nem ela era tão forte e dominadora quanto aparentava ser. Nesse exato momento, suas pernas pareciam nem existir e a causa disso não eram só as malditas cãibras...

_ O que mais você odeia em mim, Sam? – perguntou Freddie, sorrindo para ela. _ Por que eu não odeio nada em você... Nadinha – completou ele, balançando a cabeça.

_ Eu odeio... – Sam resolveu confessar – **Odeio não conseguir te odiar, Benson**! Nem um pouquinho. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Nem mesmo só por te odiar...

Sam disse a si mesma que Freddie não iria beijá-la novamente, mas assim que sentiu seus lábios, ela o abraçou com vontade. Freddie a beijava com ternura, mas quando esse beijo ficou mais ousado, ela pensou que fosse desmaiar. O estúdio do _**iCarly**_ parecia girar e ela já respirava com dificuldade...

Nesse momento, a Carly chegou.

_ Hey, pelo que vejo ninguém mais aqui precisa desses remédios. – disse ela, levantando a pequena sacola de compras. – Talvez eu devesse voltar e comprar algo pra falta de ar, taquicardia, essas coisas...

Sam e Freddie se voltaram para ela, ruborizados, mas sem deixar de se abraçar.

_ É que a gente decidiu que se odeia. – explicou Sam.

_ E muito – continuou Freddie olhando significativamente para Sam. _ Muito mesmo.

_**Fim**_

"_**Parece-me fácil viver sem ódio, coisa que**__**nunca senti. Mas viver sem amor, acho impossível."**_

_**(Jorge Luiz Borges) **_

_**"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."**_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_


End file.
